A new Crow x Leaf theory
"You promise you won't tell a soul?" Leafpool begged. I looked at the pathetic bundles of fur and then looked back at Leafpool. "How can I lie to Brambleclaw? I can't lose him again. He wouldn't tell, I know he wouldn't." I tried to make her understand, but saw mistrust flare in her eyes when I said my mate's name. I suddenly felt furious with my sister. "Right, so you run off with some Windclan tom, have his kits, and expect me to lie to every cat I've ever known and loved so you won't be in trouble?" I hissed. "You're already pregnant. It doesn't matter if there's just a few more. No cat will ever know. Please?" she begged, her eyes penetrating mine. "Leafpool, can't Crowfeather give them to some queen? Pretend he just found them somewhere?" "How can I let my kits go?" she stared at me with such pain in her eyes that I had to give in. "If I get caught, it's your fault." I sighed, and began to pad home with the three kits. Leafpool shot me a look of such gratitude and love that I considered that maybe, just maybe, I had done the right thing. "Come on, then." I beckoned for her to come, but her eyes flickered over in the direction of Windclan territory. "No! No way." I stopped in my tracks. This had gone on far too long. Why couldn't Leafpool understand that they just couldn't be together? If she didn't remember herself soon then she might become as bad as Ashfur and forget herself completely. "Just to say goodbye." she pleaded. I stalked off, furious. I could hear my sister calling for me to stop but I didn't. My swollen belly hurt like crazy but I didn't stop till Leafpool was out of sight. And then I realized my mistake. I was about to have kits, and there was no medicine cat there to help me. _______________________________________________________________________________ I gazed at my offspring fondly. They were all so beautiful, so unique. So special. My head spinning, I was barely able to count three- two toms and one she-cat. Starclan help me, I thought. Six kits to care for. What will I do? Six kits to raise and teach the ways of the wariror code. Six kits. "Oh, Brambleclaw. What are we going to do?" I muttered, and staggered across the grass to check on Leafpool's kits. I could see a dark grey tom that resembled his father so much that it almost scared it. We would have trouble pretending that he wasn't related to Crowfeather. The other two were less obviously their parent's kits. A black tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat. Stress and pain making my head swim, I made my way over to my own kits. I looked at my own sleeping kits one last time before looking back at Leafpool's sleeping offspring. And then my heart froze. Those kits were not sleeping at all. They had not survived the cold without a mother. They were dead. My heart burned with guilt. I was a murderer! I'd killed my own kin. If only I'd stayed with Leafpool then they'd be safe and sound, snuggled up next to my own three. But they had become Starclan warriors already. Why did I have to go off in a strop like a spoilt kit? Leafpool could have saved them. This was all my fault. I wanted to die. "Squirrelflight?" I wanted to die. "Squirrelflight, are you okay?" Oh, Starclan, let me die. "Squirrelflight, what's wrong?" I wanted to die. Leafpool raced up to the spot where I had collapsed. Her eyes were full of concern but soon they would be burning with hate. "What happened?" she whispered. I opened my mouth to tell her, but I couldn't. "Your kits are safe, Leafpool. But mine were stillborn. There they are, there." I pointed to the dark grey tom and his siblings. They were, of course, hers. But I was too afraid to admit it. "Oh, Squirrelflight." her voice was thick with emotion. "There are your kits." I gestured to my own kits, my heart thudding. Tigerstar was probably mewing his approval down in the Place Of No Stars. I'd acted just like him. A mixture between selfishness and deception, I was worthy of becoming a Dark forest warrior. "I'll call them Hollykit. And Lionkit. And Jaykit." she decided. I wished I could have interjected with my own opinion but I couldn't. I could never claim these kits as my own. Never. "I love you, my kits. And you, my kin." she whispered, first to Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit, then to her own lifeless offspring. As I lay in the cold, I had never hated myself more. Oh, Starclan. What have I done? _________________________________________________________________________________________ Leafpool I looked proudly at my three kits. They were truly beautiful creatures. "I wonder how they will grow to be? Raise them well, Squirrelflight." I pleaded, but then stopped. Her eyes were pools of misery and I couldn't blame her. She had lost her precious kits, her innocent young offspring. They could have been great warriors. Any one of those kits could have been the warrior that saved the clan, the medicine cat that changed the world. But now they had lost their lives. They had missed all the little wonders of the world. They would never feel the gentle breeze lick their faces as they soared across the landscape. They would never feel the satisfaction of closing their teeth around a juicy mouse. They would never know their mother. They would never feel the glows of friendship and love. I would never look at stillborns the same way again. Thank Starclan my own kits had been born with their whole lives ahead of them. If Squirrelflight had told me that my kits were stillborn as oppose to hers, my life would have no meaning. I would lie on the hillside and wait for a Windclan warrior to finish me off. "I will care for them. I think they will all be brilliant fighters. They are brilliant kits. You should be proud of them." her eyes were dull and her voice was toneless. She was literally quivering with grief. "I will always be proud of them. Always." I mewed quietly. As we stood in shock, a Thunderclan patrol raced up to us. I stared at Squirrelflight's kits in horror. Would these warriors realize what had happened? Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Graystripe were not mousebrained. A quiet medicine cat and her sister, whose head was still spinning from grief and kitbirth, would struggle to lie to these sharp witted cats. "What happened?" Brightheart gasped. "I had my kits. But three were stillborn." "Oh, Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw whispered. "She called the living ones Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit." I butted in. The other cats glared at me, and I ducked my head in embarrassment. But I'd named them deliberately and they had to keep their names now. Jaykit looked just like a little bird. I couldn't call him Crowkit because then some cat would guess. I had considered Magpiekit but that sounded too much like Maggotkit and my precious son didn't deserve to get teased. Lionkit? I wanted him to be strong. It would have been Tigerkit but I decided against that. Tigerstar didn't deserve a namesake. Lionkit was the next best name. And Hollykit. She'd looked so beautiful lying amongst the holly after Squirrelflight's kitbirth. What else could I name her? "Have you named the ones that... uh... didn't make it?" Graystripe asked quietly. We both shook our heads. Squirrelflight looked anguished. "Jaykit looks like he will be a particularly good warrior. Look, his eyes are open already." Cloudtail commented. My heart froze. "His eyes are open?" I gasped. No, this can't be happening. Please Starclan, no. ''I silently prayed. "Yes, and they're bright blue." I looked at Jaykit in horror. "Jaykit, what colour am I?" I asked. Jaykit whined in kit-babble that only the smallest youngsters seem to know how to speak. "Leave him alone, Leafpool. He's our son. Stop fussing." Brambleclaw hissed. I purred because he was so wrong. Then the panic set back in. My son, my beautiful brave little warrior, might have to endure the hardest journey of all the kits. "Jaykit, tell me! What colour am I?" every other cat in the clearing looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Co-wer?" Jaykit whined. I nodded. "Wha-a co-wer?" he looked innocently puzzled, but his eyes scared me. They were expressionless, despite their brilliant blue colour. "What you see." Brambleclaw looked confused. "I on-wy see co-wer when eye-shut. Mummy where you?" he stuttered. My heart filled with sadness. "I'm here, my son." I mewed by accident, too worried to care who heard. ''My poor little kit, my sweet little honey-flower. Be safe, my young ''warrior, for your path will be harder than most. ''I thought desperately. "Your son?" Cloudtail repeated loudly. I hissed. It seemed that all toms had a disability to keep quiet when they needed to. Crowfeather was the only exception I could think of. My mind took me back to the time we tried to leave the world behind us. That time had been so beautiful, so perfect. "I'm testing something. He's Squirrelflight's son but he might not be able to tell the difference." I lied smoothly, and beckoned for Jaykit to come to me. He didn't move. "Is he sick?" Squirrelflight asked, concerned. "No, no." "Then stop wasting time!" Cloudtail mewed, exasperated. "For Starclans sake, can't you see? Well, this poor kit obviously can't. And why? BECAUSE JAYKIT IS BLIND." Category:Fan Fictions